Maybe
by veespirit
Summary: Short, sweet SpikeFaith fic. Set after season finale of BtVS and the start of Angel.


It was obvious from the start that Spike and Faith had some sort of chemistry. Maybe it was the fact they'd both been evil, or maybe it was that they'd both pulled themselves back from the darkness, but whatever it was, the chemistry was there. There was no denying that.

It had started out with general talking, some sexual innuendo, but with nothing too obvious in their words. Then again, Faith and Spike had never been big talkers, they always preferred to do something, rather than to talk about doing it.

And so, when Faith came downstairs to the basement, looking for a timeout, Spike had been more than willing to give it to her. In all ways.

Faith found herself really getting along with Spike. In ways he was like Angel, with the fighting on the side of right, having a soul, but then in most other ways, he was completely different. Angel was more of a father figure or a mentor in Faith's life, but Spike... he was, to get a little soppy, a soul mate.

Spike regarded the other Slayer carefully, gradually letting himself get closer to her. She was unlike any he'd met before, perhaps because they had a lot more in common and maybe because he didn't want to kill her, right off, like he usually did with Slayers. Or maybe because she treated him as an equal, unlike Buffy, who treated him as an inferior. Whatever the reasoning, Spike found himself wanting to explore this new relationship.

They flirted and had little touches for awhile, neither daring to say what they wanted to each other, but never being far from showing it either.

To put it simply, Faith and Spike wanted each other. More than either would say, as both were used to rejections.

However, he was still caught up with Buffy, and as a result of this, Faith had backed off, not wanting to get in the middle of some sordid love triangle. Plus the thought of Buffy naked really freaked her out.

But after the final battle, when Spike ended his life to save theirs, Faith had stared into the gaping chasm which had once been Sunnydale, feeling herself want to cry. She'd checked on Robin, wanting for him to replace Spike in her heart, but she knew that was never going to happen. And that hurt Faith more than she wanted to admit.

She tried to move on. They all kinda went their separate ways, most of the Scoobies headed to the other Hellmouth, which Giles was so persistently yapping about, while Faith decided she needed a time out. So she headed to LA, where she found Angel running a law firm. Strange, but hey, whatever was floating his boat.

He invited her to stay with him, in his new and shiny bachelor pad. And so that's how it was for awhile, Faith mindlessly wandering around Angel's apartment, complaining that his blood took all the room in the fridge, and whinging about the TV programs he watched. Several times, Angel had been tempted to tell Faith that she sounded like Spike, but he knew better. It wasn't right to reopen old wounds.

Angel had consistently come home, every night around 7, carrying some sort of food for Faith, yelling out a "Faith, dinner!". It was a routine that Faith was beginning to get accustomed to, and even look forward to.

So when one night, 19 days after the Sunnydale incident, Angel didn't open the door, calling out for her, Faith worried a little. She was just starting to reason with herself that he was a vampire, and could take care of himself, when the front door opened and a hauntingly familiar voice called "Honey, I'm home." Faith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Spike stepped into the room, and he smiled charmingly.

For a long moment, Spike and Faith looked at each other, neither of the two speaking.

"Oh sod it."

Spike grinned and walked over to Faith and cupped her face with his hands.

"You're meant to be dead," Faith said.

"I know, vampire, remember?" Spike replied.

"I mean..."

"I know."

There was another long moment of silence before Spike spoke again.

"Well, did you miss me, you silly bint?"

Faith laughed slightly and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Asshole."

"You love me."

"Maybe."

Spike chuckled and kissed her again.

"Maybe I love you too."


End file.
